


【泉Leo】谣言

by RIVERlineES



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 21:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RIVERlineES/pseuds/RIVERlineES
Summary: *有监禁心理描写





	【泉Leo】谣言

**Author's Note:**

> *有监禁心理描写

1

我是在第二学期找到Leo之后才听说的那个谣言。

“啊啦！那件事是因为泉酱失手打了一个同学来着。一拳下去就见血，人家都被吓死了啦！”

“是的，”凛月从被褥里探出头来，“当时我也在场，小濑真的拦都拦不住！”

“什么！濑名前辈居然做过那样的事情吗！一点也不decent！”

“我怎么能忍得住啊！！那是因为他说「王」——”

“都怪小濑，”凛月飞快插嘴，避免他口吐芬芳，“我们那段时间都接不到活啦！！”

“说什么怪我？？那时候你才不想接活的吧！！！”

凛月和濑名还在吵架，岚姐姐笑着摇摇头，无视他们继续和我讲下去：“那个人后来在论坛上说，那天他见到泉酱双眼发光，不像个人而像是恶鬼一样。之前濑名不是也有监禁的前科嘛，又被人扒出「王」虽然失踪了一年但是学籍还没有转走，就有人想到，会不会「王」其实并没有失踪，而是泉酱在学校文件上动了手脚、然后把他监禁起来了。那段时间泉酱确实很急躁，出了这样的事情和这些说法也不意外啦。”

“哦哦，负面评价确实很容易流传开来啊，更何况还是这种过激的行为。”我分析道。

“什么！？”司这会才从两位前辈的争吵背景音中反应过来，“Leader居然是被——！”

“司君耳朵长哪儿去了？没听见是谣言吗？？”

“可是DDD上前辈监禁游木前辈的时候也说是谣言啊！”

这下可说不清楚了。我们三个不约而同对濑名投去了悲哀的目光。

他揉了揉太阳穴，无力地辩解：“这次，可真的没有。”

2

“监禁”这件事口说无凭，即没有办法证实也没有办法证伪。不管怎么说，这样的事就是我也觉得实在太恶劣了。我于是去问了第二个当事人，万一是真的本小杏现在就去给他出头。

“Leoさん真的被濑名前辈监禁过吗？”

“哦？那是什么有趣的东西，妄想要展开了！”Leo双眼放光，“这么想来确实濑名家有个特别适合监禁的储藏室啊！没有窗户也不临街，呜哇——真的超适合！叔叔阿姨在家的时间也很少，没有人能发现～

“濑名监禁的话会用哪一种手铐呢？会不会用项圈呢？我喜欢皮质啊如果是皮质的就好了！每天都可以吃到濑名做的饭，是用便当盒端给我呢、还是用托盘呢？如果手被绑住了，他就会喂给我吃！我和你说，濑名做的章鱼香肠真的超可爱呢！吃一年都不会腻啊～

“就算呼吸不到新鲜空气、看不见阳光，只要每天见到濑名我就满足了！不用担心，我也有一段时间这样生活着喔！那时候是在自己家里、也没有濑名就是了——先不说这个，濑名啊，每天晚上才能回家，我就在漆黑的房间里、缩在墙角等他开门，等他给我带来光亮。我害怕黑暗，害怕孤独，害怕一成不变的无趣空间，但是我不害怕濑名。怀着恐惧，我在漫长的时间里等待、自我折磨与消耗，然后在崩溃的边缘被他的温柔所拯救。我的一天随着濑名的到来才开始，我的生命全部都被他占据。我被他需要，同时也被他拥有；我日复一日在无助的绝望与被爱的幸福之间往复，在这过程中将对他的爱铭记得更加深刻。我对他说 ‘欢迎回家！’ 他就会过来抱住我、抚摸我、亲吻我——啊，这真的太美好了！”

“停停你先打住，”我为了插进一句话就差打人了，“我有点听懵了，所以你真的被监禁过吗？”

Leo诡秘地一笑，愉快地说：“谁知道呢？”

3

Leo独自一人在3B教室里，撅着嘴读谱，身体随着节拍轻轻晃悠。濑名一迈进门，Leo就察觉到了：“哦！是濑名呀～”

“「王」今天怎么在教室里了？”

“上课的时候写曲，写完就发现身边没有人啦。哈哈哈，好像这段时间被宇宙人抽走了一样！”

濑名拾起Leo身边零散的几页谱纸：“这个是你的新曲子吗？”

“是的！不过是随手写的，不是给Knights的新——”

“啥？？被濑名监禁之歌？？？你给我说清楚，这什么玩意儿？？谁监禁你了啊！你不是和三毛缟斑去南极了吗！！”

“是是是，”Leo被濑名摇得脑壳疼，“濑名不要那么较真啦。”

濑名放下Leo，迷惑地皱起眉头：我难道真的监禁他了？

家里倒是确实有那么一个适合监禁的储藏室。没有窗户也不临街，直到今年秋天父母都在海外有工作，谁也不会发现家里藏了一个人。

我把门锁好，把他的手反绑起来，就不用担心他逃跑，也不用担心他弄伤自己。当然不可以用绳子，因为会弄伤血管和皮肤；所以大概最好是常见的金属手铐。他平时会在房间里干什么呢？会睡觉吗、会动来动去吗、还是安静地等我回来？他会喜欢吃章鱼香肠吗？明明是很可爱、很配他的东西，不过如果不喜欢也没问题，无论他喜欢什么我都会为他准备好。 我掌控他的饮食生活，因此一定会让他保持最完美的样貌：最整洁的发型、最匀称的身形、最健康的肤质——更何况他原本就可爱！这样一来，不需要按什么要求摆出表情和姿势、也用不着展现什么衣服和饰品，不论什么动作什么角度，拍摄出的影像即是绝美的作品。那么反光板和背景布……不！怎么能让工作打扰我们呢！况且我不再需要照片来记录，我比任何人都更多地享有与他在一起的时间。

我拥有他——他的身体为我所有；我支配他的目光与情绪。他的眼里再不会有其他人，他只会注视着我。只要我打开门就可以见到他，我想拥抱就拥抱，想亲吻就亲吻，不用担心弄坏，也不拥担心失去。我们确定我们互相思念，我们是彼此的必需品。我占有他的一切——他的现在与将来，他的期望与绝望；于是我让他无法希冀明天，让他把今生的柔情都留在此夜。

停停停，这也太糟糕了吧！我怎么可以这样对他！！我居然想把他关在牢笼里？！我决不允许任何人对他做出这种事，我是他的守护者！我不允许任何人伤害他，不允许任何人剥夺他的自由！

但是只要我呼唤他就会来到我身边，虽然我从来不会这么做，但是只要我迈出一步，也许就可以拥有他。我会把他拥在怀中，让他融入我的身体里。

不行，这是在利用他的信任啊！！我怎么能忍受他因为疼痛而流泪，怎么能看着他失去眼中的闪光！他属于天空，属于海洋，属于宇宙——他不属于任何人！我希望看见的明明只是他的笑容而已啊，即使那不是为我而展露的也无所谓，即使他忘记我也无所谓……

濑名推开储藏室的门，看着空无一人的房间，心脏突然漏了一拍。

“泉，卷纸已经不放在那边了哦？到厨房来拿吧。”

”……妈妈，东西不要总是换地方啦！”

他拍了拍胸口让自己冷静下来。れおくん真的被监禁过吗？

4

“三毛缟君，你知道在那段时间里……「王」被监禁过吗？”

“哇哈哈，是那个谣言吗？”斑大笑起来，让濑名有些不悦，“怎么濑名君也信了？不用担心，怎么可能是真的啦，谁要是监禁れおさん早就被我碎尸扔进太平洋了哦？”


End file.
